How it all Started
by ARAAW
Summary: The prequel of How did I get here.
1. Chapter 1

**I know i have been gone for like forever but i just been having so much fun lately with my friends. This i didn't write at all. my best friend did. this is the prequel to How Did I Get Here. I hope you enjoy reading this. I better do some more typing on other stuff. **

Kristen

All i can remember from the real world is a machine. I don't remember my past life only present.

I came down stairs and sat next to my sister Rachel. She had metal, wires, buttons, light bulbs, screws, nails, glitter, and peanut butter. "What are you making?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said. I don't like arguing with her so I let her do what she wants. she is usually creative, but this was down right weird. Around 12:30 i heard my brothers fighting.

"I'll be right back." I said to her.

I walked into the living room, where Justin and Josh were arguing over the remote. I knew they wouldn't hear me so i grabbed the tv manual and smacked Josh in the head

"OW!" Josh yelled.

Then Justin, "OW!" He yelled.

I snatched the remote. "Keep it down! People are still sleeping!" I told them.

"Your the worst sister ever." Justin said.

"Ya." Josh agreed.

"Whatever. I know you love me." I said teasing.

Justin jumped up and snagged the remote from me and changed the channel. I went to attack him but I didn't cause because of what I saw him put on. Lego Ninjago. Our favorite show. I sat down to watch it.

_~5 minutes later~  
_

Ave` came in. "Your sister is mad. She is building some crazy contraption." She said.

"Hey she's ten her mind is running loose. so let her be free." I said

"Speaking of age, Happy unbrithday Kristen!" she said squeezing in next to me forcing Justin to move.

"Really Ave`?" I asked.

"Yup." she said smiling.

When the tv went to commercials, Rachel came running in. "Hey look what i made!: She said holding up a metal box with buttons and lights.

"Well this is umm.. It's really... It's certainly...what is it?" Ave` asked.

"Guess." Rachel replied.

"A candy machine?" Justin asked.

"A soda machine?" Ave` asked.

" A dummy-inator?" I asked.

"No, no, and mean." Rachel said. I just shrugged her off.

" You three are idiots. It's a teleporting device." Josh said laughing.

"Yes! It's called a Zap-You-Into-Any-Tv-Show-Thing-A-Mabob." Rachel said giggling.

"It needs a shorter name." I said. Then she pointed it at me and started to press buttons and flipping switches. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Trying to zap you into the tv show." She said calmly.

I poked her. "Your it." Ave`, Justin, Josh, and me took off and went outside.

"NO FAIR!" Rachel yelled and took off after us.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

From 12:45 until 5:00 we played outside. From 5:00 to 6:30 was dinner. 6:30 to 9:30 we all did random junk. At 10:00 everyone but Ave` and me were asleep. we watched Alice in wonderland. It was 5 minutes till midnight. Ave` was asleep and I was watching Lego Ninjago. There was a thunder storm outside.

I heard faint whimpering from outside. I realized that I left Isabell (our dog) outside. I went to the door and let her in. I stood in the door way cause I saw Rachel's thingy. I put on my purple and black jacket and some shoes. I went to go get it.

When I went to grab it when lighting struck it, and I went flying back. I sat up. I was shocked by what I saw. Sparks coming off of it. It shook and jolted. I started to make a run for it when I saw a bright light. I forgot who I was and then I collapsed.

My vision was blurry. I knew I was in a snow bank. I lifted my head and saw a dark figure. My head felt heavy. I heard someone talking to me. "Hang on. I'll help you. Don't worry." A voice said. I felt him lift me into his arms. I felt tired again and I blacked out.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked this. My first challenge is to guess who the dark figure is.**

**Kristen: why cant we just tell them?**

**Me: I don't want to. My best friend will kill me if i did.  
**

**Kristen: oh...  
**

**Me: Review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know haven't updated in forever but from March 15 to April 15 i will update like crazy. not as crazy as Yellowbook does but i will update like crazy. Look out for something this friday. Oh and a day during this time is my b-day. See if you can guess it.  
**


End file.
